Indelével
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: Ela ficava no jardim olhando as estrelas, tentando adivinhar como seria o futuro, já que sempre fora boa em Adivinhação. O fato é que agora tudo o que via era uma grande e espessa neblina.
1. I

**Indelével**

Uma fanfic de Harry Potter  
Shipper: Severus Snape/ Alice Morgan  
Spoiler: Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte

**I**

A noite ia alta e era fria, a despeito do calor do verão. Como em todas as noites, aquela menina pálida, de feições ligeiramente lânguidas e vestes brancas que a deixavam ainda mais parecida com um fantasma, contemplava as estrelas ao ar livre. Como ela mesma pensava, foi o tempo em que havia regras em Hogwarts, e não se podia ficar no jardim à noite. Ainda assim, os alunos que voltaram á escola após a morte de Dumbledore (uma boa parte havia sido reduzida), continuavam respeitando as regras e se recolhiam cedo para o dormitório. Apenas ela ficava no jardim, olhando as estrelas, tentando adivinhar como seria o futuro, já que sempre fora boa em Adivinhação. O fato é que agora tudo o que via era uma grande e espessa neblina. Ela sabia, era tudo incerto. Imaginava onde estariam Harry, Ron e Hermione, que, mesmo sem nunca terem tido amizade, ao contrário dos demais colegas sonserinos, ela não os odiava. O próprio Harry já a havia salvado de algumas encrencas, e ela era agradecida por isso. Pensava também em seus pais, se, como Comensais da Morte que eram, estariam seguros com Voldemort no momento. Pensava em Snape, no fato de ele ter matado Dumbledore, ela não aceitava isso. Sempre gostou do velho diretor, mas gostava ainda mais de Snape. Sua cabeça dava voltas e mais voltas, até ela se cansar e ir se trancar na atmosfera escura da masmorra, onde conseguia dormir e esquecer um pouco de tudo.

As aulas haviam acabado de começar, e foi uma surpresa para todos o fato de Snape ter sido nomeado o novo diretor de Hogwarts. A garota levou quatro dias para se encorajar de ir parabenizá-lo, e quando o fez, não se arrependeu do tempo perdido tomando coragem.

Ela já sabia a localização exata da sala do diretor, havia ido tantas outras vezes lá conversar com Dumbledore. Sabia também que havia uma outra sala antes da sala propriamente dita, e conseguiu entrar sem usar as senhas que costumava na época de Dumbledore. Snape, ao abrir a porta, pareceu surpreso ao vê-la.

— Morgan? — ele disse com um semblante entre intrigado e satisfeito.

— Snape — disse a garota com um sorriso tímido — eu vim dizer que fico muito satisfeita em tê-lo como novo diretor.

Snape estudou a garota por alguns segundos com um olhar curioso.

— Entre, por favor, Srta. Morgan — ele disse indicando a entrada — precisamos conversar.

A garota tremeu, mas não hesitou.

— Eu tenho ciência de sua afeição por Dumbledore, portanto lhe devo uma explicação quanto ao que aconteceu.

— Você não me deve explicação alguma, se o matou, creio que deveria ter um bom motivo.

— E tinha mesmo. Ele estava morrendo, Morgan, lembra quando te disse algo sobre o anel de Riddle, no ano passado?

— Sobre Dumbledore tê-lo colocado no dedo e se envenenado?

— Sim. O veneno ia se alastrando aos poucos, e não restava a ele muita vida. Ele me pediu que eu o matasse assim que ele desse a ordem. Além do mais, poupei a vida de Malfoy, pois ele não teria coragem de matar Dumbledore, e se ele não o fizesse, estaria perdido nas mãos de Voldemort.

— Entendo — e no semblante de Morgan, ficou evidente o alívio — eu sabia que o senhor não teria feito aquilo por um motivo banal. De qualquer forma, Dumbledore não poderia ter um sucessor melhor.

— Fico grato, Morgan — ele disse colocando a mão sobre o ombro da garota, fazendo-a estremecer — e fico feliz por sempre ter a sua confiança e compreensão.

— Muitos o compreenderiam se soubessem de toda a sua história como eu sei. Todo o seu outro lado... O verdadeiro.

— Por hora, me basta a sua compreensão, Morgan.

— Eu preferia que o senhor me chamasse de Alice. — ela disse com um grande e satisfeito sorriso.

— Alice — Snape repetiu — é muito íntimo. Nossa relação tem de ser o mais cordial possível.

— Não vejo por quê. Não é falta de respeito o fato de me chamar pelo primeiro nome.

— Chamo todas as outras alunas pelo sobrenome, Morgan, por que com você seria diferente?

— Porque te conheço desde que nasci, e pensei que fôssemos amigos.

Snape fitou Alice demoradamente. Lembrava-se da última vez em que considerara uma mulher como sua amiga, e até aonde aquela "amizade" o havia levado.

— Eu gosto de você, Morgan — Snape disse cerrando os olhos e respirando fundo — gosto muito. Por isso confio todos os meus segredos a você.

— Gosta mesmo?

— Por que essa dúvida agora?

— Não sei, ás vezes penso que sou um peso para o senhor.

— Não sei quem colocou isso na sua cabeça, Morgan, mas certamente não é o que eu penso. Você está aqui sob a minha proteção, tenho uma grande responsabilidade, mas isso não me incomoda, muito pelo contrário.

Alice deu um sorriso cansado e afrouxou a tensão dos ombros.

— E meus pais? — indagou, mudando de assunto.

— Estão bem — Snape respondeu — ao menos por enquanto.

— Ás vezes penso em me juntar aos Comensais só para ficar perto deles.

— Nunca permitirei isso, Morgan. — Snape disse sério — Nunca, ouviu bem? Você acha que seus pais gostariam disso? Se foram eles mesmos que me pediram para cuidar de você...

Sem aviso prévio, Alice se atirou nos braços de Snape, abraçando-o forte, com os olhos bem fechados, sentindo o rosto queimar.

— O que é isso agora? — indagou Snape, envolvendo-a, constrangido.

— Preciso de um pouco de conforto — ela disse com a voz embargada — os dias têm sido tão terríveis!

— Vai ficar tudo bem — ele disse cariciando os cabelos da garota — eu prometo.

Snape nunca prometia nada em vão à Alice, por isso ela ficava tranqüila quando ele dizia que ficaria tudo bem.

Alice Morgan era dona de uma das histórias mais peculiares do mundo da magia. Sonserina, sangue-puro, filha de dois Comensais da Morte, ela era contra as idéias destrutivas de Voldemort. O fato é que seus pais pertenciam à Ordem da Fênix, e aproveitando-se de seu sangue-puro e raízes sonserinas, se tornaram Comensais da Morte para se infiltrarem em meio aos outros Comensais e Voldemort, podendo levar informações cruciais à Ordem. Mais ou menos o mesmo trabalho que Snape, que era um grande amigo da família. Na verdade, Snape conhecia os Morgan desde antes de Alice nascer. Ele tinha um grande afeto pela menina, e ela por ele. Quando criança, ela tinha crises nervosas e chorava muito, gritava compulsivamente, e Snape era o único que conseguia acalmá-la. Tantas e quantas vezes ela já havia dormido no colo dele... Que Alice sentia um grande afeto por Snape, isso ela sabia desde que tomara consciência dos seus próprios sentimentos, mas ela não esperava que fosse se apaixonar. Quando descobriu foi um impacto. Rejeitou tudo o que podia o sentimento, mas não pôde evitar. Quando finalmente teve coragem de assumir seu amor, assumiu apenas para si mesma, ninguém mais. Não se imaginava contando para Snape sobre seus sentimentos, pois imaginava ela que ele a amasse apenas como uma criança que tinha sob seus cuidados, mesmo ela já tendo dezessete anos. Ainda que não confessasse seu amor, Alice não podia se controlar quando estava perto de Snape, e acabava por abraçá-lo, agradá-lo de todas as formas que podia. Ele, por sua vez, não estranhava, já que Alice desde sempre fora ligada à ele. O que incomodava a garota era o fato de, ao começar a dar aulas de Poções a ela, Snape passara a chamá-la pelo sobrenome, e cada vez mais, a tratá-la o mais cordialmente possível.

Agora, seis anos depois, ela sabia de toda a vida de Snape, toda a verdade que ninguém conhecia, sobre ele estar trabalhando para Dumbledore, e até sobre seu amor por Lily Evans. Snape também pensava conhecer tudo sobre Alice Morgan, e de fato conhecia mesmo, salvo pelo que era mais importante nela: Seu amor secreto por ele.

Alice não estava ainda acostumada às aulas de Poções de Slughorn, embora ele demonstrasse certo apresso por ela.

— Morgan — ele disse ternamente, com um sorriso doce, se aproximando da garota e de seu caldeirão — está tudo bem?

— Ah — Alice disse desconcertada, corando ligeiramente — tudo certo, professor.

— Você me parece bem distraída, e já não é de hoje. Não estou lhe dando uma bronca, Morgan, apenas estou chamando a sua atenção por seu bem.

— Eu sei, professor — ela disse de cabeça baixa, ainda desconcertada, sentindo uma imensa vontade de correr dali — peço desculpas e reconheço que ando realmente distraída.

— Não fique com raiva de mim, minha pequena boneca de cera.

Alice olhou assustada para o professor, e sentiu o sangue lhe sumir das faces. Como podia Slughorn saber que _ele _a chamava assim?

— ...Como diz Severus. — ele completou, para o desespero da garota.

Alice sentiu uma pontinha de malícia nas palavras de Slughorn, como se ele houvesse percebido seus sentimentos. Mas como? Ela os guardava absolutamente bem. Aquilo ficou em sua cabeça por uma semana inteira, e só saiu quando deu lugar a outro pensamento mais urgente.

— Morgan, — chamou uma voz não familiar à garota, quando à noite, após voltar do jardim, ela andava pelos corredores da masmorra rumo ao salão comunal da Sonserina.

— Sim? — ela disse intrigada parando e olhando para trás.

— Tem um minuto? — indagou aquela mulher rude que, mesmo com a pouca luz do corredor, Alice reconheceu como Aleto Carrow, a Comensal da Morte, agora professora de Estudo dos Trouxas, que passara a ser uma disciplina obrigatória a todos os alunos.

— Claro — Alice respondeu ligeiramente temerosa, sabia das coisas horríveis que aquela mulher e seu irmão, Amico Carrow, faziam com os alunos que os irritavam — pode dizer, professora.

— Abelardo e Susan Morgan têm tido um comportamento estranho, segundo outros Comensais e o próprio Lord andam dizendo.

— Não estou entendendo. — mentiu Alice fechando a mente muito bem, como Snape a ensinara desde que entrara em Hogwarts.

— Seus pais são suspeitos, Morgan. Lord Voldemort tem uma ligeira desconfiança de que eles estão passando mensagens para a Ordem da Fênix.

— Impossível — mentiu novamente, tentando ser o mais convincente que podia — meus pais gastaram a vida inteira servido ao Lord, são Comensais confiáveis. Que diabos eles iriam querer com aquela ordem nojenta?

— Infiltrar-se entre os Comensais para pegar informação. Basta para você?

— Não — disse Alice empalidecendo, sentindo o coração disparar — eles jamais fariam isso. Sempre concordaram com os ideais do Lord...

— É a sua palavra contra a de Voldemort, querida — satirizou Carrow — e eu estou de olho em você, louca para lhe aplicar um de meus castigos.

— Por que faria isso, se tenho sangue-puro e sou a favor das idéias do Lord?

— Se isso fosse verdade, por que estaria usando Oclumência?

Alice ficou sem saber o que dizer, e para a sua sorte, nessa hora apareceu aquele que sempre a salvava de alguma forma.

— Aleto — disse Snape com sua voz grave, aparecendo de repente, como se surgisse das trevas. Alice suspirou aliviada — algum problema com Morgan?

— Uma ligeira desconfiança, Severus — disse a mulher tranqüilamente — de que essa garota e seus pais não estejam do nosso lado.

— Não se preocupe — disse Snape muito mais convincente que Alice — conheço os Morgan há muitos anos, são confiáveis.

— Voldemort está desconfiado.

— E não é para menos. Ele é o senhor dessa guerra, deve ficar atento a todos os sinais. Obviamente não estou desmerecendo a palavra do Lord, mas posso garantir que os Morgan são confiáveis.

— Se nosso grande diretor está dizendo — disse Aleto com desdém — quem sou eu para discordar?

Com um sorrisinho dissimulado ela deu as costas, sem olhar para trás.

— Snape... — começou Alice.

— Conversamos na minha sala. — Snape disse, cortando as palavras de Alice.

Snape só voltou a falar quando entrou na sala antes do escritório do diretor e trancou bem a porta.

— Eu já estava sabendo dessa desconfiança de Voldemort — Snape disse sentando a uma poltrona e indicando a outra em frente à Alice — não lhe disse nada para que não ficasse preocupada.

— Deveria ter dito — disse Alice quase com raiva — seria melhor saber por você que por aquela mulher horrível.

— Morgan, seus pais, de fato estão deixando quase evidente que pertencem à Ordem da Fênix.

— Impossível!— exclamou Alice inconformada — Eles costumavam serem discretos.

— Porém agora a situação requer mais dedicação da parte deles, e não tem como continuar sendo tão discretos quanto antes.

— Se Voldemort descobrir, ele os mata e me mata também.

— Você está a salvo enquanto eu estiver aqui para te proteger, Morgan. Por hora, deve se preocupar só com seus pais.

— Quero fazer alguma coisa por eles, mas não sei o que.

— Não se exponha ao perigo. Você é a principal preocupação de Susan e Abelardo.

— Eles precisam sair do covil de Voldemort, a Ordem deve escondê-los o quanto antes. Diga isso a alguém da Ordem, Snape, por favor.

— É impossível tirar seus pais de lá sem que algum Comensal perceba.

— Mate-os! — exclamou Alice alterando a voz — Mate os Comensais que perceberem.

— Você acha que as coisas são simples assim — disse Snape com rispidez — porque nunca esteve lá, não sabe como as coisas funcionam. Apenas fique fora disso, Morgan, você ainda é muito criança...

— EU NÃO SOU CRIANÇA!

Snape se assustou, não esperava que Alice gritaria daquela forma, assim como não esperava que ela ficaria tão transtornada. A garota enterrou o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Arrependido, ele sentou ao lado dela e a abraçou.

— Eu não quis ofender — Snape disse com a voz branda, quase em um sussurro — me perdoe se te magoei.

— Estou desesperada — Alice desabafou — talvez você tenha razão, eu sou muito criança para carregar todos os problemas que carrego.

— Você é mais forte do que imagina, Morgan.

— Por que não me chama mais de Alice? — ela disse levantando o rosto e encarando Snape nos olhos.

— Já conversamos sobre isso.

— Você já foi tão diferente comigo. Lembra quando conversávamos e ríamos juntos? E saíamos para tomar sorvete nas tardes de domingo? Por que não somos mais assim? O que eu fiz de errado para o meu herói me tratar com tanta frieza?

Snape baixou os olhos e seu semblante ficou ainda mais triste.

— Não é culpa sua — ele disse com certa relutância — você nunca fez nada de errado. Continuo te adorando da mesma forma que sempre adorei, mas precisamos nos tratar mais cordialmente. Você não é mais uma garotinha, Morgan, e eu sou seu professor, e...

— Cordialmente? Cordialmente? Por que você adora tanto essa palavra? Não importa que você seja o meu professor, por isso não podemos ser amigos? Lembra todas as vezes que eu tinha crise e você me amparava? Agora que enfrento uma das maiores de toda a minha vida você está longe de mim! E não adianta dizer que está ao meu lado, não adianta ter a sua presença, eu quero o seu carinho!

— Também não é fácil para mim, Morgan.

— Então acabe com isso logo, Snape! Por Merlin, o mundo bruxo está beirando o caos, quem é que vai se importar com o fato de você ser meu professor e meu amigo? Pense, Snape, isso não tem lógica alguma!  
— Vá para o salão comunal, Morgan, já está tarde.

— Eu não terminei de falar...

— Por favor, não discuta comigo.

Alice encarou o rosto impassível de Snape pelos segundos mais longos de sua vida. Não tinha armas, sabia que deveria obedecer ao professor. Saiu da sala com lágrimas nos olhos, sem dirigir qualquer palavra à Snape. Fechou a porta atrás de si e saiu andando lentamente, olhando para trás, esperando que ele se arrependesse e a chamasse de volta, mas ele não o fez. Começou então a correr, desceu todos os lances de escadas em disparada, chorando compulsivamente, os soluços ecoando pelos corredores vazios e silenciosos.

Aquela noite, Alice passou olhando a lareira, as lágrimas caindo, tentando entender o porquê de todo aquele sofrimento, porque ela, que nunca havia feito nada de muito ruim na vida deveria passar por aquele tipo de coisa. Sentia falta de quando era criança, tinha a companhia de seus pais, e principalmente a de Snape. De repente desejou que Voldemort vencesse, que destruísse a todos. Segundos depois se arrependeu de ter desejado, estava sendo egoísta e mesquinha. Enquanto todos aqueles bruxos de bom coração lutavam para viver, ela estava querendo que todos morressem para solucionar um problema que era apenas seu. Alice sabia, o que a deixava mais depressiva era o amor por Snape. Sabia também que teria forças para continuar sobrevivendo e torcendo por seus pais, caso Snape voltasse a segurá-la cada vez que ela caísse. Olhou à sua volta, estava totalmente sozinha. Sentiu-se pequena, fraca. Desejou gritar por Snape a plenos pulmões, mas sabia que não o faria. Cansada, adormeceu ali mesmo no salão comunal, sendo acalentada por seus próprios soluços.


	2. II

**II**

Os meses de aula em Hogwarts não poderiam estar mais descomunais. Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas havia praticamente se tornado Arte das Trevas, agora que era ensinada por Amico Carrow. Quase ninguém queria saber de aprender, todos estavam apreensivos com o que estava acontecendo lá fora.

Aliás, do lado de fora, as coisas não estavam nada boas. Harry, Ron e Hermione estavam praticamente desaparecidos. Alice sabia que eles estavam atrás das tais horcruxes, como Snape havia lhe contado. Voldemort estava em uma busca incessante por Harry Potter, condenando os próprios Comensais à morte, caso passassem informações erradas ou fossem incompetentes.

Já eram meados de abril quando Aleto Carrow abordou Alice uma segunda vez, dessa vez, com muito mais crueldade.

— Morgan. — disse a voz cortante da mulher no jardim à noite.

— Professora Carrow. — disse Alice assustada, não estava acostumada a ter companhia no jardim àquela hora, ainda mais a companhia daquela mulher.

— Precisamos retomar aquela nossa _conversinha._

— Não sei do que a senhora está falando. — disse Alice fingindo-se de desentendida, tremendo ligeiramente dentro da capa da sonserina.

— Então lhe refresco a memória com novidades. Seus pais foram pegos mantendo contato com membros da Ordem da Fênix.

— Impossível! — quase gritou — Deve haver algum engano.

— Eles foram flagrados por Voldemort, minha querida. — satirizou.

Alice empalideceu. Não era possível discutir com uma evidência daquela. Todavia, ela pensou que Carrow poderia estar manipulando-a, para que ela confessasse.

— Não sei o que dizer — desabafou, a voz trêmula — estou tão perplexa quanto a senhora.

— Não seja cínica, garota! É claro que você sabia, e que tem alguma relação com isso também.

— Não — Alice tentava ser fria e o mais inteligente que podia, escolhendo muito bem suas palavras — se eu fosse da Ordem da Fênix eu estaria junto com Harry Potter procurando...

Calou-se imediatamente, percebendo o grande erro que cometera. Primeiro Aleto Carrow olhou surpresa para a garota, depois caiu na gargalhada, o que aumentou o seu medo.

— Você acabou de se entregar, Morgan — ela disse ainda rindo — fala de Potter como se soubesse muito bem o que ele está fazendo. Pois agora você me ajudou, e vai terminar de me dizer...

— Potter? Como eu vou saber onde anda aquele desgraçado? — disse Alice, tentando disfarçar o máximo que podia, mesmo assim se entregando.

— Diga de uma vez por todas — Aleto disse apontando a varinha — se não quiser ter o mesmo triste fim que seus pais.

Alice viu-se tentada a perguntar por seus pais, mas usou a lógica e conseguiu se conter, Aleto jamais daria a resposta certa.

— Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Se quiser me matar, me mate, mas não tenho resposta nenhuma para te dar.

— Ousada e metida a corajosa. Quem anda te encobrindo? Snape?

— Deixe-o fora disso, ele não tem nada a ver.

— Que medo que eu o machuque, Morgan! Por acaso ele é o que seu? Namorado? Amante?

— Nem um, nem outro — Alice respondeu estranhamente calma — já disse que Snape não tem nada a ver com isso. Nem ele, nem eu. Eu disse apenas que se estivesse do lado de Harry, estaria com ele onde quer que esteja, fora de Hogwarts. Com ele ou com qualquer outro membro da Ordem. O que eu estaria fazendo aqui? Apenas ainda não me tornei Comensal porque meus pais dizem que sou nova demais.

— Pare de me enrolar, Morgan, e me diga de uma vez onde Potter está.

— Já disse que não...

— _Sectunsempra! _

Um corte se abriu na lateral do rosto de Alice, e começou a sangrar compulsivamente. A garota levou a mão ao ferimento, assustada, sentindo muita dor. Estava sem varinha, não poderia fazer nada.

— _Sectunsempra!_

Mais cortes, agora nos braços.

— _Crucio!_

Jogada ao chão, Alice se contorcia de dor, sentindo os ossos serem comprimidos. Na terceira _cruciatus _lançada por Aleto, começou a chover. A mulher não estava disposta a matar Alice, ainda não, então decidiu que não valia a pena ficar ali tomando chuva, e rindo maleficamente voltou para o castelo. Alice ficou deitada cerca de quinze minutos, sentindo a dor castigar seu corpo inteiro, o sangue escorrer pela face cortada e o peso da possibilidade de seus pais estarem mortos. Mas ela sabia a quem recorrer nas horas de desespero, e se levantou com dificuldade, andou o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido permitiu, atravessou o saguão de entrada, subiu todos os lances de escadas, inclusive a escada em caracol da sala do diretor e bateu à porta, ofegante, encharcada, sentindo uma dor entorpecente em cada centímetro do seu corpo, inclusive nos cortes do rosto e dos braços.

— Morgan — Snape disse estupefato, empalidecendo — Morgan, o que fizeram com você?

— Aleto Carrow... — disse Alice quase sem forças.

Snape conduziu-a para dentro da sala e fechou a porta. Tirou a capa da garota e percebeu os cortes fundos que haviam rasgado as mangas da camisa branca ensangüentada.

— Sectunsempra — ele disse imediatamente — nos braços e no rosto. Ela usou mais algum feitiço?

— Cruciatus. Três vezes.

— Você poderia não estar viva. Vamos, Morgan, tire a camisa, sectunsempra foi criado por mim, logo também conheço o antídoto.

Alice hesitou, enrubescendo.

— Vamos, Morgan — disse Snape quase impaciente — praticamente te vi nascer, não tem problema. Ou prefere sangrar até morrer?

— Não — Alice disse envergonhada — tudo bem.

A garota desfez o nó da gravata e tirou-a. Abriu os botões da camisa e novamente hesitou.

— Eu vou pegar água, um ungüento e panos limpos — Snape disse voltando-se para um armário — só um instante.

Quando Snape voltou com um pequeno recipiente contendo água, um frasco com uma pomada de coloração estranha e alguns panos brancos e faixas, Alice já havia despido a camisa e tentava esconder os seios cobertos apenas pelo sutiã com os braços ensangüentados.

— Sectunsempra é muito poderoso — Snape disse limpando o sangue dos braços de Alice com água, procurando descontrai-la e também evitar o rubor que começava a invadir suas faces — ainda bem que ela não lhe atingiu nenhum ponto mortal.

— Vão ficar cicatrizes? — disse Alice olhando agonizada para os cortes profundos no braço.

— Farei de tudo para que saiam o máximo possível, mas provavelmente vão ficar ao menos de leve. Já o corte do rosto felizmente não está tão profundo,então é provável que se ficar, seja uma cicatriz bem clara.

Com movimentos delicados da varinha e vários feitiços murmurados, Snape ia pouco a pouco fechando cada um dos cortes. Ao todo levou quarenta minutos e o do rosto foi o último. Depois ele passou o ungüento, enfaixou os braços e colocou um curativo no rosto.

— Vai ficar tudo bem agora — ele disse olhando para o rosto sereno de Alice, sem descer os olhos para seu corpo — mas você perdeu muito sangue, terá de se alimentar bem e não deve assistir às aulas amanhã.

— Está bem.

— Toma — disse Snape despindo a própria capa e entregando-a à Alice — vista isto.

Agradecida, ela pegou a capa e se cobriu, sentindo-se tremendamente aliviada.

— Obrigada — ela disse com uma voz sumida — por tudo, mais uma vez.

— Não tem que me agradecer, Morgan, é gratificante fazer coisas boas para as pessoas de que gostamos.

Alice deu a volta na sala e sentou-se à poltrona com os olhos presos no chão, pensativa.

— Morgan — Snape disse afavelmente, sentando-se ao lado da garota — Por que Carrow te atacou?

— Ela disse que Voldemort flagrou meus pais passando uma mensagem para a Ordem, e disse que eu também estava envolvida. Para negar, eu falei que, se estivesse estaria com Harry Potter, e em um momento vacilante, eu quase contei sobre a procura dele por Horcruxes, mas felizmente me calei a tempo. Só que Carrow desconfiou que eu soubesse onde Harry estava, e me obrigou a dizer. Eu obviamente não disse, foi aí que ela me atacou.

— Você foi corajosa, Morgan, e muito leal.

Alice deu um meio sorriso, mas logo as lágrimas o apagaram.

— Se for verdade, Snape? Se Voldemort realmente descobriu sobre meus pais? Ele nunca vai perdoá-los.

— Irei agora mesmo até o covil de Voldemort e os Comensais.

— Eu vou junto.

— De forma alguma!

— Snape, são meus pais! Eu tenho direito de saber como eles estão.

— Não lhe privo desse direito, tanto é que irei pessoalmente até eles, mas não permitirei que vá junto, que se exponha ao perigo. Já não basta que tenha quase morrido hoje?

— Não sou tão frágil quanto você imagina. Já tenho dezessete anos, sou maior de idade e passei por duras provas em todos esses anos. Tenho condições de ir ver meus pais e lutar por eles se assim for preciso.

— Não, Morgan, você é só uma menina que...

Alice não esperou mais um segundo, temendo que a coragem recém adquirida lhe faltasse. Colocou as mãos sobre o rosto de Snape e beijou seus lábios. Por segundos pôde sentir que ele a corresponderia, mas de um súbito, ele levantou da poltrona, indignado, com uma expressão que beirava o transtorno.

— Enlouqueceu? — ele disse quase perdendo a voz, afastando-se — Vá para o salão comunal imediatamente!

— Desculpa... — Alice disse, tentando consertar.

— Vá para o salão comunal!

— Sim, eu vou, mas...

— Morgan, eu não quero ter de repetir!

A garota saiu depressa da sala e realmente foi para o salão comunal, mas não pretendia ficar lá a noite inteira. Trocou as roupas molhadas por um vestido preto, jogando a capa de Snape por cima, já que ainda fazia frio e chovia. Penteou os cabelos longos e negros, pegou a varinha e voltou para o jardim. Esperou que Snape saísse, e quando ele o fez, foi atrás, sem deixar que ele a percebesse. O seguiu assim até Hogsmeade, se escondendo nas sombras. Após ouvir o lugar para onde ele aparataria e esperar que ele o fizesse, ela também aparatou. Surgiu em uma rua escura e deserta às costas de Snape.

— Onde estamos?

Snape virou-se prontamente, assustando-se ao dar de cara com aquele rosto pálido e olhos verdes e vivos.

— Mas que diabos...?

— Eu o segui, Snape. Vamos até meus pais, não vamos?

— Eu disse que não queria que você viesse.

— Eu sei. Mas para onde vamos agora?

— Você vai voltar para Hogsmeade imediatamente.

— Não vou! Eu vou te seguir, e se você voltar, procurarei sozinha.

Snape sentiu-se derrotado, vendo-se de frente para aquela singela figura corajosa, sem ter como contrariá-la.

— Está bem, vamos.

Alice deu um leve sorriso.

— Ande ao meu lado, Morgan, não se desvie de mim.

— Está bem.

— Trouxe sua varinha?

— É claro que sim.

— Provavelmente irá precisar dela.

A mansão dos Malfoy estava mal iluminada àquela hora da noite. Snape, que já conhecia o caminho, entrou decidido, sempre mantendo um olho em Alice.

— Vamos por aqui — Snape murmurou, indicando uma pequena porta localizada na parede, aos fundos da casa — vai dar direto no porão, onde Susan e Abelardo provavelmente estão presos.

Alice sentiu um arrepio quando Snape abriu a porta e ela pôde divisar em meio à escuridão, uma escada estreita que descia.

— Segure minha mão e não solte até que cheguemos lá embaixo.

Alice sorriu, pensando que aquilo não seria nenhum sacrifício. A escada era mais longa do que parecia, e quando chegaram à superfície, o breu era total. A despeito do ambiente fechado, o frio era intenso.

— Estamos a cinco metros abaixo do solo. — Snape murmurou ao ouvido da garota.

— Você acha que eles estão aqui?

— Tenho certeza que sim. _Lumus._

A luz saída da varinha de Snape fez Alice prontamente levar as mãos aos olhos.

— Lá estão eles. — ele disse apontando para um canto, onde um casal que acabara de acordar esfregava os olhos.

— Mamãe e papai! — murmurou Alice correndo na direção dos pais, mas sendo segurada por Snape.

— Espere — ele disse sério — eles podem estar sob _Imperius_.

— Mas...

— Susan, Abelardo...

— Severus! — os dois disseram em uníssono.

— Como está Alice? — Susan perguntou levantando, trôpega, sendo ajudada por Abelardo, que não estava muito melhor.

— Sua filha teimosa está aqui, Susan, por mais que eu tenha insistido...

Alice não quis mais saber das recomendações de Snape e atirou-se nos braços dos pais, chorando compulsivamente.

— Filha, você não deveria ter vindo. — disse Susan chorando.

— Eu precisava vê-los, saber como vocês estão.

— Você está machucada? — indagou Abelardo pegando com delicadeza o rosto da filha, notando o corte.

— No rosto e nos braços, mas não tem importância, Snape já cuidou de mim.

— Então Voldemort descobriu que vocês pertencem à Ordem.

— Ele interceptou uma carta que mandávamos para Lupin, Severus.

— Mas Abelardo, você enlouqueceu? Mandar informações cruciais por carta? Por que não mandaram o patrono?

— Não temos mais lembranças felizes — Susan disse ainda chorando — como vamos conjurar nossos patronos?

— Ele os machucou? — indagou Alice preocupada.

— Passou duas horas nos torturando com Cruciatus e nos jogou nesse porão. Disse que _ainda_ não vai nos matar.

— Duas horas, papai? Eu fui torturada por quarenta minutos e pensei que ia morrer. Vamos fugir daqui, nós os ajudaremos, não é, Snape?

— Alice está certa. Se continuarem aqui, ele vai matá-los. A Ordem arrumará um esconderijo seguro para vocês.

— Não, não vamos colocar em risco a vida de vocês.

— Não diga besteiras, Abelardo. Se viemos até aqui, é porque estamos dispostos a tudo.

Um barulho vindo da superfície fez com que se sobressaltassem. Duas vozes ficaram distintas.

— São Comensais — Susan disse quase em desespero — se escondam, eles não podem saber que vocês estão ao nosso lado.

Antes que Alice pudesse contestar, Snape apagou a varinha e puxou-a para um canto, tampando sua boca com a mão, usando o máximo de delicadeza possível.

— Ora, ora — disse um Comensal desconhecido acendendo a varinha, mas iluminando apenas o casal — já estão de pé? Por acaso não estão cansados das torturas? Querem mais um pouco?

O outro Comensal gargalhou alto. Alice se remexeu, mas Snape a segurou com força contra seu corpo.

— _Crucio! — _exclamou o Comensal, atingindo Susan, fazendo-a gritar.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil para Snape segurar Alice.

— _Cruc..._

— _Estupefaça! _— exclamou Alice, finalmente se soltando dos braços de Snape, atacando o Comensal, deixando-o inconsciente por alguns segundos.

— Olha quem está aqui! — disse o outro Comensal, rindo — Alice Morgan, a filhinha do casal traidor.

— Não vou deixar que machuquem mais os meus pais. — disse Alice com o rosto transtornado de ódio.

O Comensal, em um movimento rápido imobilizou Alice, apertando-a contra seu corpo musculoso.

— Não! — exclamou Abelardo — Por favor, me matem, mas deixem minha filha fora disso.

— Mas vão morrer os três! — dissimulou o Comensal — Os três traidores.

— Nem pensar! — exclamou Snape saindo das trevas — Solte-a.

— Severus — disse o Comensal indignado — mas você também está ao lado deles?

— Não interessa. Por hora, ordeno que solte a garota.

— E por que? — disse o Comensal estuporado, que recobrara a consciência já há algum tempo — Vai ficar triste se matarmos a sua namoradinha? Que vergonha, Severus! Um homem dessa idade com uma garotinha...

— Não seja ridículo! — Snape disse ficando ruborizado, voltando-se para o Comensal que segurava Alice — E você vai soltá-la ou prefere que eu o machuque?

— Tente — ele disse apontando a varinha para a cabeça da garota — e eu mato sua bonequinha.

Ouviu-se um estalido, e o Comensal que segurava Alice caiu ao chão, agonizando. A garota que caíra junto, ficou de pé rapidamente, segurando a varinha junto ao corpo. Susan, ofegante, olhava com desprezo para o Comensal que se debatia.

— Eu nunca pensei que usaria esse feitiço, mas já que era a vida da minha filha que estava em jogo...

O outro Comensal estava atônito, quase embasbacado com o feitiço que aquela mulher criara e executara. Ele saiu do transe apontando a varinha para Snape e murmurando um feitiço que nem chegou a atingi-lo, já que Alice se colocou à frente. Susan gritou desesperada quando a garota caiu inconsciente aos braços de Snape, ele próprio estava desesperado, tanto que não conseguia ter nenhuma reação. Abelardo, do fundo de sua ira matou os dois Comensais usando Avada Kedavra, pela varinha que sua mulher conseguiu contrabandear.

— Filha! — exclamou Susan correndo até Snape que segurava o corpo mole de Alice em seus braços.

— Desgraçado! — gritou Abelardo — Se minha filha morrer, eu mato um por um, todos esses Comensais e até o próprio Voldemort!

— Ela está viva — disse Snape verificando o pulso da garota — mas está muito fraca. Eu preciso levá-la imediatamente para Hogwarts.

— Vá — disse Abelardo decidido — eu queimarei os corpos dos Comensais.

— Voltarei para buscá-los.

— Não, não volte, por favor. Fique com Alice, cuide dela.

— Dê um jeito de nos avisar, Severus — disse Susan às lágrimas — se Alice sobreviver ou não.

— Tudo bem. Ela vai sobreviver sim, desconheço o feitiço usado, mas arrumarei um antídoto. Não vou deixá-la morrer, eu prometo.

— Vá rápido, Severus — disse Abelardo apanhando a varinha da filha ao chão e entregando a Snape — antes que ela morra.

Susan e Abelardo beijaram a testa da filha e deixaram que Snape partisse com ela.

Ao chegar a Hogwarts, ele se trancou com Alice na sala do diretor, agradecido por ter tido a boa idéia de ter levado consigo alguns frascos de poções quando parou de lecionar a matéria. Deitou Alice ao chão e a fez beber algumas poções diferentes, murmurando alguns feitiços sobre ela. Nada adiantava.

— Por favor, minha boneca de cera — ele sussurrou beirando o desespero — não diga que nunca mais verei seus olhos verdes.

Mais alguns feitiços, mais algumas poções, e Alice continuava tão inconsciente quanto antes, o pulso diminuindo cada vez mais.

— Não devia ter feito isso, meu anjo — continuou — era eu quem deveria estar assim, não você.

Vendo que não tinha mais jeito, Snape deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de Alice e chorou como não chorava há muitos anos. Quase não ouvia mais o seu coração bater.

— Por favor, não morra — ele disse desesperado, a voz sufocada pelas lágrimas — por favor, Alice.

Snape então sentiu uma mão delicada sobre seus cabelos e levantou o rosto para Alice. Ela o fitava com os olhos entreabertos e a respiração fraca, quase sumida.

— Você me chamou — ela disse, fazendo um imenso esforço para que as palavras saíssem — de Alice?

— Você acordou — ele disse segurando o rosto da garota entre as mãos — eu pensei que havia te perdido.

— Onde estão meus pais?

— Continuam no porão dos Malfoy. Mas os dois Comensais foram mortos, e Abelardo dará um jeito nos corpos.

— Voldemort vai matá-los.

— Por hora a prioridade é você, Alice. Eu vou mantê-la sob meus cuidados, não vou deixar que saia daqui enquanto ainda estiver fraca.

— Não quero te incomodar.

— Incomodar? Você salvou a minha vida com a sua própria, e, aliás, não deveria ter feito isso, não mesmo.

— Eu não saberia viver sem você, Severus...

— Fazia muito tempo que você não me chamava pelo primeiro nome...

— Não é melhor?

— É sim. Nunca mais vou chamá-la de Morgan, se isso te incomoda tanto.

— Voltaremos a ser como antes?

— Como nunca deixamos de ser. Que se dane a opinião alheia, não sei quanto tempo ainda vou viver, quero ser feliz no tempo que me resta.

Alice sorriu, iluminando com seu sorriso toda aquela atmosfera triste.

— Consegue se sentar? — indagou Snape apoiando a garota.

— Acho que sim — ela respondeu sentando com algum esforço — me dá um abraço?

Snape a enlaçou em seus braços, de modo que ela ficasse com a cabeça sobre seu peito. Ficaram sentados ao chão, desse jeito, contemplando a atmosfera escura da sala do diretor, com os pensamentos sintonizados.

— Pensei que nunca mais voltaríamos a ficar desse jeito — Alice disse com a voz ainda fraca — por mim, o mundo pararia neste momento.

— O mundo não vai parar, Alice, portanto vamos aproveitar este momento. Conte-me sobre seus sentimentos, já que já sei sobre sua vida. Nunca mais nós conversamos...

— Você deve imaginar o que eu sinto — ela disse sentindo o rosto queimar — depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

Snape ficou quieto, e aquele silêncio era insuportável.

— Ainda a ama? — indagou Alice de repente.

— O que?

— Lily Evans. Ainda a ama?

— Não — Snape disse sinceramente — guardo um carinho muito grande por Lily, mas já não é amor.

— É melhor assim — disse Alice sentindo uma espécie de alegria lhe queimar o peito — de onde ela estiver, vai ficar feliz em saber que você superou.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

O silêncio opressor abateu-se novamente sobre eles.

— Severus... — chamou Alice quebrando-o pela segunda vez.

— Sim?

— Desculpe-me por... Por tê-lo beijado.

Snape deu um leve sorriso, desconcertando-se, como um garoto.

— Não tem que se desculpar, não foi ruim.

— Não?

— É claro que não. Foi imprudente, mas ruim, nunca.

Alice levantou a cabeça, de modo que pudesse fitar o rosto de Snape.

— Eu juro que tentei lutar contra esse amor — ela disse com a voz totalmente trêmula — mas ele foi mais forte que eu e me venceu.

Snape fitou demoradamente o rosto da garota, que não desviava o olhar, por mais tímida que estivesse. A despeito de meia hora atrás, seu coração batia tão forte que ela podia ouvi-lo. Alice sentiu o chão sumir quando Snape a puxou delicadamente e a beijou. Dessa vez, não foi um simples toque labial, mas um beijo de verdade. Havia uma sintonia perfeita entre os dois, como as notas de uma melodia rara.


	3. III

**III**

Alice acordou e sentiu vontade de voltar a dormir. Não sabia por que, mas estava com um pressentimento estranho, de que aquele seria um dia muito ruim. Relutante, levantou, tomou banho e se vestiu. Não usou capa ou suéter, já era junho e o calor havia chegado. Subiu para o Salão Comunal para tomar café, sentou-se à mesa da Sonserina e observou à sua volta. Pensou em como as coisas haviam mudado em um ano. Havia muito menos alunos na escola, e ninguém tinha um semblante muito feliz. Ela própria andava preocupada, embora estivesse melhor por conta de Snape. Estava pensando nele quando sentiu sua mão em seu ombro, já conhecia seu toque.

— Bom dia, Sev — disse a garota sorrindo — veio tomar café comigo?

— Na verdade vim conversar, mas não posso recusar um convite como esse.

Snape sentou ao lado de uma sorridente Alice e serviu-se de suco de abóbora e torradas. Alice comia morangos com açúcar.

— Alice, eu gostaria de dizer isso na presença de seus pais, mas como é impossível no momento, espero que eles me perdoem.

— Não estou entendendo. — disse Alice confusa.

— Olha — ele disse tirando uma caixinha do bolso interno da capa — não precisa aceitar se não quiser.

Snape abriu a caixinha. Eram duas alianças douradas e brilhantes. Alice sentiu o coração disparar.

— Quero te pedir em noivado — ele disse encantado com a expressão assustada no rosto da garota — e quero me casar com você quando tudo isso estiver resolvido.

Alice não conseguia falar, deixou que lágrimas grossas rolassem por seu rosto de boneca.

— Eu aceito — ela disse encantada — é claro que aceito.

Era como um sonho. Alice o abraçou forte, já que não podia beijá-lo ali na frente de todos.

— Alice, eu preciso ir agora...

— Por que?

— Preciso ir ter com Voldemort.

— Eu vou junto.

— Claro que não, Alice! Você vai ficar bem aqui me esperando, está bem? Não quero pôr em risco a vida da minha noiva.

Alice deu um leve sorriso, mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Também não quero ver o meu futuro marido em perigo.

— Eu não estarei em perigo, meu amor, eu prometo.

— Quando você volta?

— No máximo ao anoitecer.

— Posso ir até Hogsmeade com você?

— Não, minha querida, lá está muito perigoso ultimamente.

— Então até o jardim?

— Até o jardim pode. — Snape disse com um sorriso cansado.

Caminharam Snape e Alice em silêncio até o jardim. Ela olhava para o brilho da aliança dourada em sua mão direita e se sentia feliz, mas aquele estranho pressentimento continuava a incomodando.

— Vou daqui — Snape disse parando à frente da garota — volte para o castelo, está bem?

— Me dá um beijo?

Snape olhou para os lados, e quando constatou que não havia ninguém por perto, abraçou Alice e a beijou ternamente.

— Volta logo. — Alice disse segurando a mão do homem que amava, enquanto ele se afastava meio a contragosto.

— Assim que possível. Cuide-se, Alice.

Ela o viu se distanciar e sentiu um aperto no peito, algo muito próximo de uma sensação de perda.

— Severus — gritou — eu te amo.

Ele disse um 'eu também' apenas labial e deu um sorriso acolhedor, porém cheio de tristeza.

Aquele seria o dia em que o mundo de Alice viria a cair, o dia derradeiro. A desgraça já estava prestes a ser feita em Hogwarts, e por conta disso, os alunos seriam dispensados para suas casas. Harry Potter e os amigos já haviam chegado lá e esperavam pela chegada dos Comensais e do próprio Voldemort para lutar.

_A abóbada encantada do salão principal estava escura e salpicada de estrelas, e abaixo viam-se as quatro longas mesas ocupadas por alunos desarrumados, alguns de capas de viagem, outros de robes. Aqui e ali, brilhavam os vultos branco-perolados dos fantasmas da escola. Todos os olhares, dos vivos e dos mortos, fixavam-se na professora McGonagall, que falava de cima de uma plataforma no fundo do salão. Atrás dela, achavam-se, em pé, os demais professores, inclusive o centauro baio, Firenze, e os membros da Ordem da Fênix que tinham vindo lutar._

—_... A evacuação será supervisionada pelo e por Madame Pomfrey. Monitores, quando eu der a ordem, vocês organizarão os alunos de suas casas e os levarão, enfileirados, ao lugar da retirada._

_Muitos alunos pareciam petrificados. Entretanto, quando Harry contornava as paredes examinando a mesa da Grifinória à procura de Ron e Hermione, Ernesto McMillan se levantou à mesa da Lufa-Lufa e perguntou:_

— _E se eu quiser ficar e lutar?_

_Ouviram-se breves aplausos._

— _Se você for maior de idade, pode ficar. — definiu McGonagall._

— _E as nossas coisas? — perguntou uma garota à mesa da Corvinal — Nossos malões, nossas corujas?_

— _Não temos tempo para recolher pertences — respondeu a professora — o importante é sair daqui são e salvo._

— _Onde está o professor Snape? — gritou uma garota à mesa da Sonserina._

— _Para usar a expressão vulgar, ele se mandou — esclareceu a professora, e ouviu-se uma grande ovação nas mesas da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal._

— Se mandou — sussurrou Alice para si mesma — se ela ao menos soubesse dos motivos dele, essa velha louca.

O fato é que já era noite alta e Snape não voltara. Aquilo intrigava e preocupava Alice. Ela já suava frio, e rodava a aliança no dedo direito com uma expressão vazia. McGonagall estava ainda explicando como os alunos que não ficariam para lutar deveriam sair, quando uma voz fria e cortante a interrompeu, ecoando pelo Salão Principal.

"_Sei que estão se preparando para lutar."_

Os alunos que já estavam apreensivos, agora gritavam desesperados, olhando para todos os lados, tentando localizar de onde vinha aquela voz, mas ela não parecia vir de lugar algum.

"_Seus esforços serão inúteis. Não podem lutar comigo. Não quero matar vocês. Tenho grande respeito pelos professores de Hogwarts. Não quero derramar sangue mágico."_

Então um silêncio opressor tomou conta do Salão. Todos esperavam ansiosos e temerosos pelas próximas palavras daquele a quem tanto temiam.

"_Entreguem-me Harry Potter", disse a voz de Voldemort, "Entreguem-me Harry Potter, e não tocarei na escola. Entreguem-me Harry Potter e serão recompensados"._

"_Terão até meia-noite"._

Em meio ao desagradável silêncio, todos se viraram para Harry. Então uma pessoa se levantou à mesa da Sonserina, empurrando Alice ligeiramente.

— _Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali! Agarrem ele! — gritou Pansy Parkinson._

— Cala a boca! — gritou Alice, chamando toda a atenção que havia em Parkinson para ela — Ninguém vai entregar Potter. Voldemort não vai pegar Harry enquanto pudermos ajudá-lo. Se Parkinson estiver sentindo medo, ela que deixe o castelo junto com os outros covardes. Os que quiserem, ficam para lutar. Ninguém vai entregar Harry Potter.

Quatro alunos da Sonserina, incluindo Parkinson sacaram suas varinhas e apontaram-nas para Alice, falando palavras de desprezo. A garota se manteve rígida, inabalável. Então os alunos da Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal levantaram-se das respectivas mesas, varinhas em punho, encarando os sonserinos que haviam ameaçado Alice, e tantos outros que olhavam para a garota com o mesmo desprezo.

— Podem ir os sonserinos. — disse McGonagall indicando Filch ao lado oposto do salão — Em seguida os corvinais.

A mesa da Sonserina ficou completamente vazia, salvo pela garota de longos cabelos negros que defendera Harry. Alguns corvinais mais velhos ficaram, e um número grande de lufa-lufas também. Metade dos alunos da Grifinória ficaram, e foi preciso McGonagall ir até os menores para fazê-los saírem.

Antes de correr para os amigos grifinórios, Harry passou pela mesa da Sonserina, onde a única garota fitava o nada com um olhar perdido.

— Morgan — Harry disse com um sorriso cansado — muito obrigado.

— Não precisa agradecer — Alice disse com um semblante triste — vamos todos lutar, certo, Potter? E vamos acabar de uma vez com isso. Ele não vai te matar, não mesmo.

— Pensei que seus pais fossem Comensais, e você...

— Como hoje já não importa mais esconder segredo algum, eu lhe digo que meus pais se tornaram Comensais para se infiltrarem no meio do círculo de Voldemort e extraírem informações para a Ordem. Eles nunca estiveram do lado de Voldemort, nem eles, nem eu.

— Se Voldemort descobrir isso você estará em grande perigo. Por que não vai embora com os outros alunos?

— De forma alguma. Eu não tenho medo de lutar, Harry, não tenho medo de morrer. É uma causa nobre, é o fim de todo esse terror. Eu vou lutar ao seu lado, Harry, não importa o que isso signifique.

Harry sorriu e abraçou Alice. Ela sentiu uma vontade imensa de chorar, mas não o fez. Sabia que ia lutar e precisava manter-se forte.

Kingsley designou os lugares onde cada grupo deveria lutar. Alice ficaria na torre de Astronomia, de onde se tinha uma visão abrangente e ótima posição para lançar feitiços. Mas ela estava agitada demais para ficar ali parada, então, furtivamente desviou-se para correr pelo castelo em busca de Snape, ou ao menos de uma forma de saber como ele estava. Encontrou Ginny e Tonks.

— Viram Snape? — perguntou ofegante.

— Você deve estar brincando — disse Ginny irritada — por que diante de tudo isso iríamos querer saber onde está...

Um feitiço quase atingiu Ginny nas costas, sendo desviado por Alice.

— Obrigada — disse a garota corando — mas não sabemos onde está Snape.

— Tonks?

— Nada.

Desanimada, Alice voltou a fazer seu caminho, decididamente correndo. Em meio a toda aquela confusão, lançando feitiços, recebendo outros, por sorte nenhum mortal, ela viu passar não muito longe um vulto muito parecido com Snape. Tentou correr até ele, mas foi impedida pelo Comensal Dolohov, que se postou à sua frente.

— Morgan — ele disse com um sorriso maníaco — que bom vê-la por aqui!

— Me deixa em paz, Dolohov, eu preciso ir! — exclamou Alice de olho no vulto que parecia Snape, tentando não perdê-lo de vista.

— Uma futura Comensal da Morte aqui em Hogwarts lutando ao lado de Harry Potter? Porque não adianta me enganar, eu a vi azarando um Comensal.

— Futura Comensal droga nenhuma! Eu não sou da sua laia! Estou ao lado de Harry Potter sim, e que se dane você e seu maldito senhor!

Dolohov empalideceu, não imaginava tanta ousadia. Alice o estuporou e o prendeu com _Incarcerous _antes que ele pudesse matá-la.

— Você não esperava que eu fosse tão experiente, não é, Dolohov? — indagou Alice rindo-se do homem preso, furioso — Mas eu uso minha habilidade para coisas úteis. A gente se vê.

Quando Alice pôde ir na direção do vulto, ele não estava mais lá. Procurou por todos os lados que podia, mas não o encontrou. Ouviu então um barulho ensurdecedor e sentiu ser arremessada para longe. Um curto período de tempo que pareceu eterno. Alice pensava que havia morrido, mas pela dor que sentia no corpo inteiro, tinha certeza de que continuava viva. Quando se deu conta que aquela parte do castelo explodira, ouviu vozes conhecidas. Tentou se erguer com dificuldade e percebeu que quebrara o braço direito. Um corte no supercílio esquerdo sangrava. Quando tomou consciência, percebeu Fred Weasley ao chão e os amigos e irmãos em volta. Percebeu que ele estava morto.

— Fred não... — sussurrou de si para si — ...não pode ser.

Afastou-se do pequeno grupo sem ser notada, tendo a certeza de que só atrapalharia. Deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem por Fred, que apesar de ter sido apenas um breve namorado do quarto ano, não deixara de ser um amigo, uma pessoa de quem ela gostava muito. Continuou a procurar por Snape, agora com muito mais dificuldade por conta dos ferimentos. A sorte que tinha era de ser canhota e usar a varinha com a mão esquerda, já que o braço direito quebrado doía a ponto de enlouquecer. Foi quando tudo à sua volta se apagou e Alice sentiu algo que não sentira desde criança: Um prenúncio de uma crise. Era como uma convulsão, que a fez cair ao chão e se debater agonizando. Teve duas visões suficientemente claras para fazê-la entrar em desespero: Uma era a Casa dos Gritos, a outra era Snape.

Ao voltar à consciência, a garota saiu correndo desabalada pelo castelo, tropeçando em corpos sem se importar de quem eram. Escapou de vários feitiços sem lançar nenhum outro, parecia nem se lembrar que era uma bruxa e possuía uma varinha. Ao chegar ao Salgueiro Lutador, que sabia ela, era uma passagem secreta para a Casa dos Gritos, segundo Fred lhe ensinara, o encontrou paralisado e ficou agradecida por isso. Espremeu-se pela entrada, mas como era pequena não foi tão difícil. A imagem voltava à sua mente, rodopiando. Quando ficou de frente para a cena exata da premonição já era tarde demais. A princípio ficou imóvel, quis gritar, mas não conseguiu. Depois o grito veio, cortando os tímpanos e os corações de Harry, Ron e Hermione que também estavam por ali. A garota jogou-se sobre Snape, tentando reanimá-lo, segurando-o com os dois braços, inclusive o quebrado, ignorando a dor mínima perante aquela dor maior. Os olhos de Snape estavam vidrados. Havia furos em sua garganta e sangue, muito sangue.

— Por favor — a garota gritava, suplicante — por favor, não, Severus. Você prometeu que nunca me deixaria, lembra? Por favor, olha pra mim, diz que isso tudo é um grande pesadelo. SEVERUS, POR FAVOR!

Deitada ao peito do homem que amava, Alice chorava desesperada não ouvindo mais o seu coração bater. Ela não queria acreditar... Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e por um segundo teve a esperança que fosse a mão de Snape, mas era a de Harry.

— Ele está morto, Alice — Harry disse fingindo algum pesar — Voldemort ordenou que Nagini o matasse.

— Eu vou matar — Alice disse quase perdendo o senso da realidade — eu vou matar aquele monstro e aquela cobra maldita, juro que vou.

Os soluços e o choro sufocaram-na e a fizeram tossir. Seus pulmões queimavam de dor, assim como todo o resto do corpo que, somado, não dava a dor do coração.

— Ele deixou isso pra você — Harry disse entregando um frasquinho com uma substância prateada, nem gás nem líquido — pediu que eu lhe entregasse. Você sabe usar?

— Penseira... — ela balbuciou.

— Isso mesmo. Vamos indo agora?

— Vão — Alice disse com os olhos presos no frasquinho —me deixem aqui.

— Alice, é perigoso. — ponderou Hermione.

— DANE-SE! SE ALGUM DE VOCÊS PUDER FAZER O FAVOR DE ME MATAR EU AGRADEÇO, CASO CONTRÁRIO VÃO EMBORA!

Não vendo outra alternativa e sabendo que o seu tempo estava se esgotando, os três amigos respeitaram a vontade de Alice, deixando-a sozinha com o corpo de Snape. Ela o fitava demoradamente, as lágrimas não caindo, mas despencando de seus olhos, lágrimas pesadas como pedras e cortantes como lâminas.

Alice não se importava mais com a guerra que estava havendo em Hogwarts. Que se danassem todos os que haviam morrido e os que houvessem de morrer, ela mesma já estava meio morta. Estava cansada, sangrando, o braço quebrado doendo demasiadamente, e sentia todo o peso daquela realidade sobre seu corpo exausto. Deixou-se cair novamente sobre o corpo sem vida de Snape, e ali fechou os olhos e adormeceu, esperando que tudo acabasse. Não queria acordar mais.

**Em itálico, as partes que eu retirei do livro.**


	4. IV

**IV**

Alice despertou quando sentiu-se ser puxada delicadamente. Por um segundo esqueceu que Snape estava ali sob ela, morto. Quando a realidade a relembrou de toda aquela desgraça, as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.

— Você precisa sair daqui. — disse uma voz que para Alice pareceu muito distante.

— Percy — ela murmurou — Percy Weasley...

— Leve-a, Percy — disse uma outra voz que Alice, com alguma dificuldade reconheceu como a voz de Arthur Weasley — eu cuido do corpo de Snape.

— Eu não quero ir — Alice disse ainda desnorteada — me deixem aqui, por favor. Eu apenas quero morrer junto com ele.

Arthur Weasley colocou-se à frente da garota, segurou suas mãos e olhou em seus olhos da forma mais compreensiva e paterna que podia.

— Alice, querida — ele disse afavelmente — Harry nos contou sobre Snape, e olhando agora, foi uma perda irreparável. Mas se ele chegou até aqui é porque teve coragem, muita coragem. Ainda me lembro de quando, há dois anos atrás ele esteve na mansão Black, que era a sede da Ordem, e estávamos apenas nós dois, seus pais haviam acabado de sair, pois como você sabe, eles não podiam permanecer conosco por muito tempo para não levantar suspeita. Foi aí que Snape me confessou, na verdade desabafou o quanto gostava de você, e me pediu segredo. Ele disse que o que mais o preocupava era a sua segurança. Agora me diga Alice, querida, você vai ser ingrata a ponto de atentar contra sua própria vida, sendo que o que mais Snape queria era que você vivesse?

As lágrimas que não paravam nunca de rolar pareceram aumentar a intensidade, e Alice abraçou Arthur com força, buscando uma proteção que, sabia ela, nunca mais encontraria.

— E meus pais? — balbuciou.

— Eles se foram, Alice — Arthur disse com pesar — morreram lutando.

Era como se mais uma faca transpassasse o coração já fragilizado de Alice, mas nenhuma dor poderia ser forte demais para ser maior que a dor de ter perdido Snape, nem mesmo a dor de saber que seus pais estavam mortos.

— Agora você vai com Percy — Arthur disse cuidadosamente, escolhendo bem as palavras — e vai tratar desses ferimentos. Vou levar o corpo de Snape para algum lugar em que ele possa repousar melhor, está bem?

Alice assentiu, mesmo a contragosto. Não havia mesmo o que fazer. Olhou uma última vez para o rosto do homem que amava, e ele estava imóvel e esquálido. Mas mesmo por trás daqueles olhos vidrados, Alice pôde perceber um último olhar de afeto. Segurou sua mão direita que estava gelada e fitou demoradamente o brilho da aliança dourada, sentindo todos os seus sonhos irem embora junto com Snape. Deixou-se ser levada por Percy e não olhou para trás, sabia que se o fizesse, não teria coragem de ir. Teve de cobrar de si uma força que não possuía.

Percy e Alice caminhavam pelas ruas frias de Hogsmeade, um vento gelado, carregado de poeira batendo nos cabelos emaranhados de Alice, jogando-os para trás. De repente lhe ocorreu uma dúvida derradeira, que até então não a atormentara.

— E Voldemort? — ela disse parando de repente — E Harry?

— Harry venceu — Percy disse com um sorriso distante — e Voldemort está morto. Apesar de todas as mortes, inclusive a de seus pais e meu irmão, nós vencemos afinal, Alice.

— E Hogwarts?

— Precisará ser restaurada, mas existem bruxos muito competentes que serão capazes de fazer isso em pouco tempo. Vou levá-la agora para a casa de Madame Rosmerta, ela tem conhecimentos medicinais e vai tratar dos seus ferimentos. Posteriormente eu a ajudarei a cuidar dos negócios que os seus pais lhe deixaram.

— Obrigada, Percy — disse Alice, que absolutamente não pensava em negócios em um momento como aquele.

Madame Rosmerta era uma mulher boa e dedicada. Com seus conhecimentos medicinais, que pouca gente sabia que ela possuía, ela se dispunha a ajudar Alice. Consertou seu braço, cicatrizou todos os ferimentos e deu uma bebida quente, que a garota aceitou depois de muita insistência.

— Alice, eu tenho que ir — Percy disse passando a mão sobre os cabelos da garota — voltarei para te visitar, está bem?

— Volte sim, por favor.

— Ah, quase me esqueci — o rapaz disse tirando um frasco de dentro da capa de viagem — isso estava com você.

Quando pegou o frasco, Alice se lembrou que Harry dissera que Snape havia deixado aquilo para ela. Guardou-o consigo pelos três dias que ficou sob os cuidados de Madame Rosmerta. Quando se sentiu melhor, pediu imediatamente para ir embora.

— Você tem certeza de que está bem, Alice?

— Estou sim, Rosmerta, muito obrigada por tudo. Preciso ir cuidar da herança que meus pais me deixaram.

— Então vá, mas tome muito cuidado, você ainda está fragilizada.

— Está bem. E, Rosmerta, sabe me dizer onde posso encontrar uma penseira?

— Tenho uma. Está no meu quarto, você sabe onde fica. Pode usá-la se quiser.

— Sim, obrigada.

Alice estava curiosa com a lembrança que Snape lhe deixara. Sem hesitar, entrou no quarto de Madame Rosmerta, o lugar cheirava a rosas e era bem iluminado. Despejou a substância prateada na penseira e mergulhou na lembrança. Logo não estava mais no quarto de Madame Rosmerta, mas na mal iluminada sala de Poções. Ao ver Snape sentado à sua mesa, completamente bem, sentiu uma vontade irrefreável de abraçá-lo, mas se conteve a tempo, sabia que não passava de uma lembrança. As lágrimas desobedientes caíram sem que ela pudesse impedir. Mas Alice sabia que precisava agir, se aquela era uma lembrança que Snape gostaria que ela visse. Notou que ele estava escrevendo e postou-se ao seu lado. Teve a nítida impressão de poder sentir seu perfume, e quase perdeu a concentração. No pergaminho ele escrevia um endereço: "Rua das Camélias, 820." De repente a lembrança se dissipou e Alice foi transportada para outro lugar. Estava em seu quarto na casa de seus pais e dormia tranquilamente, devia ter uns doze anos. Ao seu lado, Snape velava seu sono com um olhar de carinho. Passava a mão pelos seus cabelos delicadamente, para que ela não acordasse. Alice sentiu vontade de que aquela época voltasse, de que ela nunca tivesse deixado de ter doze anos, de que pudesse novamente ser acalentada por Snape. Pensou que perderia os sentidos, mas sentiu-se obrigada a voltar a raciocinar no exato momento em que Snape começou a sussurrar a ela.

— Alice, minha querida — ele dizia, e a Alice atual tentava escutar, fazendo um esforço imenso para ignorar seu coração disparado — não quero nunca mais ficar longe de você. Sei que um dia por uma força maior nós iremos nos separar, mas do meu coração você nunca vai sair, não mesmo. Mesmo que nossos corpos nunca venham a se tocar, você sempre será o meu amor mais profundo, porque é de você que eu preciso pra me acalmar, me dar um rumo certo para seguir, mais ninguém. Durma, minha pequena boneca de cera, continue em seus sonhos infantis. Eu te amo.

Por Alice, ela teria ficado para sempre naquela lembrança, mas sabia ela que a realidade a esperava lá fora e exigiria muito dela. De volta à casa de Madame Rosmerta, Alice não caiu ao chão e chorou como pensou que faria, mas levantou a cabeça, se despediu da mulher que cuidara dela e seguiu em frente. Andava pelas ruas de Hogsmeade de cabeça erguida, sentindo uma estranha e inexplicável força passada de Snape a ela por aquela lembrança. Sabia ela que aquela força era temporária, e que logo mais ela desabaria novamente, mas aproveitou aquele milagre para fazer as coisas que deveriam ser feitas.

Em um mês Alice assumiu casa e os negócios dos pais, administrando tudo com responsabilidade e determinação. Com a ajuda de Percy ela ia colocando tudo nos eixos. Estava decidida a voltar a Hogwarts para refazer o sétimo ano quando a escola estivesse reformada, mas uma coisa ainda a intrigava: O endereço que Snape "mostrara" a ela na lembrança. Em um sábado mais sossegado ela decidiu ir até aquele lugar.

Alice aparatou da porta de sua casa para a Rua das Camélias, 820. Deu de cara com um lugar enorme, que parecia mais um convento trouxa. Alice já estivera em lugares como aquele antes, mas não se lembrava do motivo que a levara até um convento. Bateu à porta e esperou. Cinco minutos depois uma freira de rosto bondoso abriu o portão, saudando Alice.

— O que deseja, minha filha? — disse a senhora ternamente.

— Eu não sei — Alice respondeu sinceramente — pediram-me que procurasse esse lugar, mas nem sequer sei ao certo que lugar é esse.

— Aqui é um orfanato. Nós somos as freiras que cuidam das crianças. Mas quem lhe indicou esse lugar, minha filha?

— Meu noivo — Alice disse, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas — ele me deu esse endereço antes de morrer.

Alice sabia que se tratava de um lugar trouxa, então obviamente não sairia falando sobre penseiras e bruxaria, ainda mais para uma freira católica.

— Eu sinto muito — a freira disse penalizada — vou tentar te ajudar. Entre, por favor.

A bondosa senhora levou Alice até uma sala arejada e aconchegante. Um quarto de hora depois, uma mulher de aproximadamente quarenta e poucos anos entrou na sala, cumprimentando Alice com um grande sorriso.

— A irmã Janet me falou sobre você — disse a mulher sorrindo — e eu acho que posso ajudá-la.

— Que bom. — Alice disse estranhando tudo aquilo.

— Mas antes preciso de uma confirmação. Qual é o seu nome?

— Alice Morgan.

— É você mesma. Eu me chamo Katie Brown.

Alice estava perdida. Quem seria aquela mulher? Como ela poderia conhecê-la? A garota gostaria que tudo ficasse claro o mais rápido possível.

— Sra. Brown...

— Katie...

— Katie, eu sinceramente não sei por que estou aqui, mas sei que deveria estar. Não sei se você me entende...

— Entendo sim. Severus Snape seu noivo, não é?

— Sim. — Alice ficava mais assustada à medida que aquela mulher falava.

— Tenho uma longa história para te contar, Alice. Aceita um café, uns biscoitos?

— Não, obrigada. Quero apenas entender tudo isso de uma vez.

— Pois bem. Antes de tudo, preciso lhe dizer como conheci Severus. Eu sou um aborto, filha de bruxos, mas não sou bruxa. Trabalhei por um tempo no Beco Diagonal, e foi lá que o conheci. Ficamos amigos, e eu o via todos os dias, até conseguir esse emprego no orfanato. Um dia, há sete anos, Severus me apareceu com uma criancinha e pediu que eu cuidasse dela porque ele não poderia criar a garota, por estar sempre correndo riscos, não queria prejudicar a vida da pequena. Então ele me contou que teve um breve romance com uma mulher, uma prostituta trouxa e nasceu a menina. A mulher morreu no parto e a deixou com ele.

— O que? — interrompeu Alice empalidecendo — Snape tinha uma filha?

— Ainda tem. Hoje a menina tem sete anos e é uma graça. Chama-se Liesel, e fui eu que dei o nome. Era o nome da minha filha que morreu aos sete anos.

— Eu sinto muito — Alice disse desnorteada.

— Tudo bem, ela está em um lugar melhor. Bem, Alice, quando trouxe Liesel para mim, Severus me contou sobre o amor que sentia por você, e sobre como a vida dele sempre corria risco. Então pediu que se um dia ele morresse e você ficasse viva, ele lhe daria o endereço daqui, e que era para eu entregar Liesel a você, se você quisesse.

— Como é que é? Entregar a criança a mim?

— Se você quisesse. Ele dizia que quando tudo estivesse resolvido, vocês iriam se casar e levariam Liesel para morar com vocês, mas se ele morresse antes disso, era para deixar a garota aos seus cuidados, caso você desejasse.

— Até que não seria má idéia — disse Alice confusa — meus pais morreram, estou morando sozinha e sou dona de uma pequena fortuna. Não tenho com quem dividir isso, ás vezes me sinto muito solitária. Mas será que a garota viria comigo?

— Vocês precisam conversar. Quer que eu a chame aqui?

— Por favor.

Katie Brown saiu e voltou dez minutos depois com uma garotinha bem branca, de cabelos negros e longos e um semblante extremamente doce. A garota era uma cópia perfeita de Snape.

— Liesel, essa é Alice Morgan — disse a mulher delicadamente, e Liesel não levantou a cabeça para olhar para Alice — lembra que seu pai falou dela?

Katie se dirigiu a Alice, explicando.

— Severus nunca deixou de visitar Liesel enquanto estava vivo.

Liesel olhou assustada para Katie, e só então Alice pôde ver como seus olhos eram verdes e vivos.

— Liesel, o seu pai se foi. — Katie disse escolhendo bem as palavras.

A garotinha voltou a baixar a cabeça e chorou baixinho.

— Não fique triste, Liesel, seu pai foi um herói. Ele morreu lutando.

Ela não disse nada, apenas continuou chorando, fitando o chão a seus pés. Alice levantou da cadeira onde estava e foi até a menina, ajoelhando-se à sua frente, ficando praticamente da mesma altura que ela.

— Liesel — Alice disse tomando as mãos da garotinha nas suas, e ela não hesitou — sei que isso não vai te conformar, mas eu também amava o seu pai, e estou sofrendo tanto quanto você. Além disso, eu também perdi os meus pais nessa guerra. Eu não sei se você sabe alguma coisa sobre, mas...

— Sei sim — a garota falou pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala, e sua voz era tão doce quanto suas feições — Voldemort venceu?

— Não — disse Alice aliviada por não ter de explicar tudo à menina — felizmente o sacrifício de nossos entes queridos não foram em vão.

— O papai disse que ia fazer de tudo pra garantir um mundo seguro para mim e para você.

As lágrimas que se acumulavam nos olhos de Alice finalmente caíram.

— E ele conseguiu. Está tudo bem agora, Liesel.

— Papai disse que não podia me levar com ele porque eu sou sangue-ruim, e Voldemort me caçaria e me mataria.

— Realmente — disse Alice com pesar — mas agora já está tudo bem, querida, não existe mais um Voldemort para caçar bruxos que não tenham o sangue puro. E não se menospreze por não ter o sangue puro, aposto que você é uma bruxa excelente.

— Liesel é muito inteligente — disse Katie orgulhosa — quando puder freqüentar Hogwarts, será uma das melhores alunas de sua época.

— Sim, será. — disse Alice tentando sorrir — Você vai gostar de Hogwarts, Liesel, eu tenho certeza.

— As irmãs do orfanato não vão me deixar ir, não é? Elas não podem saber que sou uma bruxa.

— Liesel — Alice disse decidida — você quer vir morar comigo? Eu posso te ensinar tudo quanto eu sei sobre bruxaria. Sei que não posso substituir seus pais, mas podemos fazer companhia uma à outra, já que estamos sozinhas, não é? Se você quiser, é claro. Eu não quero pressioná-la.

— Você me levaria? — indagou Liesel aparentemente encantada, olhando pela primeira vez nos olhos de Alice.

— Você seria a minha salvação, Liesel.

Alice sentiu o choro vir e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto.

— Tia Katie não se importaria?

— Como me importar, Liesel, se esse era o maior desejo de seu pai? Eu quero apenas que você venha sempre me visitar.

— Eu virei — Liesel disse sorrindo, mostrando um sorriso com a falta de uns dois dentes por estar trocando-os — virei, não é? — dirigiu-se à Alice.

— Quando você quiser.

Daquele dia em diante, Alice e Liesel se tornaram grandes amigas. A garota demorou cerca de dois ou três dias para se acostumar à nova vida. Ao fim de um mês, o afeto de Liesel por Alice era absoluto. Mesmo tendo um quarto belamente decorado e cheio de brinquedos, quase todas as noites Liesel pedia para dormir junto de Alice, e esta não reclamava. Aprendera a amar a menininha como a uma filha, como ela dizia, a garota era um pedaço de Snape, que ele havia deixado com ela antes de partir.

— Alice — chamou Liesel em uma noite, quando Alice acabara de ler para ela um conto de Beedle, o bardo — posso te pedir uma coisa?

— É claro, meu bem. — disse Alice fechando o livro e voltando toda a atenção à pequena.

— Pode parecer estranho, mas eu nunca soube o que é ter uma mãe. O que eu tenho vivido com você e o amor que eu sinto é o mais próximo disso que posso imaginar. Então eu gostaria de te chamar de "mamãe"... Posso?

Alice não conteve a emoção. Chorando, ela abraçou forte a menina.

— É claro que sim — disse Alice emocionada, com a voz embargada — minha filhinha, minha pequena boneca de cera.

Dessa forma, os anos se passaram. Liesel realmente salvara a vida de Alice e vice-versa. Alice voltara a Hogwarts dois anos depois para concluir o sétimo ano, e levara Liesel com ela. A menina, quando atingira a idade certa para ingressar à escola ficou na Lufa-Lufa, embora quisesse ficar na Sonserina como seu pai e sua "mãe". Alice não teve outro homem, já se sentia completa. Tinha ainda seu amor por Snape impecável e sentia sempre sua presença, e tinha uma filha. Que mais ela poderia querer?

Embora estivesse realizada, não conseguia impedir suas lágrimas quando a noite caía, e com ela vinha a lembrança, a saudade, o desespero. A certeza de que seu amor podia ser definido em uma só palavra: Indelével.


End file.
